


Better Than

by kiscico



Series: Carter!verse [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Episode: s03e24 The Janus List, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiscico/pseuds/kiscico
Summary: Colby knows everything has changed, Dwayne disagrees. Set while Colby is at Quantico.(Can stand alone from series).





	Better Than

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles with descending word counts (300, 200, 100, 50), written for the N100 September '08 rewind prompts: Midnight, Naked, Handcuffs, and Fantasy

**Midnight**

Colby really wasn't a fan of the holidays. He always ended up sitting at home, trying to ignore the date, or worse- at work trying to ignore everyone else complaining about working on a holiday. At least for the past few years he and Dwayne had spent the holidays together. Colby's plans didn't change much- sit at home and ignore the date, but misery does love company. This holiday season he was even less excited. Dwayne had approached him about spying for the Chinese. Now he had somehow gotten himself an FBI job spying on his best friend. Colby didn't want to think about how much worse it would get once he was out of the academy. 

When he got a call from Dwayne on Thanksgiving afternoon, Colby didn't know what to think. Dwayne acted normal, like they weren't spies. He asked Colby to a hockey game up in Boston. Colby didn't know how weird it would be acting normal with Dwayne, but hockey was better than anything else he had planned for the evening, so he went. The Bruins crushed the Canucks, and Colby was able to forget about Chinese plots and counter-intelligence agents for a short while. They laughed and had fun, drank just a little too much, and took the train home. The taxi dropped them off in front of Colby's apartment around midnight. Dwayne didn't want to walk the extra three blocks to his own apartment so he stayed with Colby.

Colby was sure he shouldn't be surprised when Dwayne kicked off his boots and made his way to Colby's bedroom. Acting normal, just like before, like they weren't spies.

“Cole?” Dwayne questioned, voice slightly muffled by the shirt he was stripping out of. Colby decided that his life couldn't get any weirder than this.

 

**Naked**

Dwayne wasn't sure what Colby was thinking about, but it couldn't be happy. Dwayne paused in unbuckling his pants to look over at Colby. Colby was just standing their watching him strip. He looked kind of bemused.

“What, you like?” Dwayne just couldn't resist. The other man smiled and nodded.

Colby shut the door behind him and joined Dwayne in the bedroom, stripping as he went. Dwayne paused, thumbs hooked in the waistband of his boxers, and watched Colby undress. It was one hell of a view.

Shoes, shirt, pants all tossed carelessly aside. Two pairs of boxers tossed in the general direction of the hamper. Then they were naked, staring at each other, half a room between them.

Dwayne couldn't resist. He tackled Colby across the bed. Misjudging the distance, or maybe Colby's lack of resistance, they ended up in a tangled, laughing pile on the other side of the bed.

“Man, I'm all for enthusiasm, but next time ease up a little. You wouldn't want to damage the goods, right?” Colby raised an eyebrow, cocking his head slightly to the left like he knew Dwayne couldn't resist his charms. 

Couldn't? More like didn't even bother trying. 

 

**Handcuffs**

When Dwayne pulled out the handcuffs Colby knew he really shouldn't be surprised. This was another of their holiday traditions. Dwayne met Colby's gaze, his grin sharp and wicked in the shadows of the bedroom, the cuffs in his hand glinting bright silver in the streetlight that peeked through the curtains. Colby wasn't sure whether to panic or give in. It wasn't like they had never played these games, or that Colby had never been cuffed to the headboard. Everything was different now, but apparently Dwayne hadn't received that particular memo. 

As the cuffs snicked shut, Colby let himself relax. 

 

**Fantasy**  
It was nearly dawn, the sky lightening in anticipation of the day. Colby was comfortable, tired and sore in all the best ways, content with warm covers and a warmer companion, and for this one moment, the calm silence before the inevitable storm, he could relax and breath and pretend.


End file.
